Part Of Me
by SeddieAndJori4Ever
Summary: tori se encontraba muy dolida por que su novia y futura esposa la habia dejado plantada en su boda.. la habra dejado para humillarla? o algo grave paso con Jadelyn West? un pequeño one- shot pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**yo de nuevo por aquí, el one-shot que les prometi que subiria en momentos en mi doloroso secreto solo falta el ultimo capitulo y me despido de ustedes como escritora chicos..**

**disfrute mucho escribiendo este one-shot. los dejo leer y si tienen algo que decir haganmelo saber en un review**

* * *

**Tori Pov**

Aun no se como e podido vivir sin ti en estos 5 meses. Por que me dejaste Jade todo lo que pasamos juntas y a la final te fuiste, no luchaste por lo nuestro. Estábamos tan felices, imaginándonos una familia juntas West-Vega. Pero te fuiste y ya no padre verte jamás, aun recuerdo cuando me pediste matrimonio.

**Flashback**

**Estábamos abrazadas en el mueble de mi casa sin decir nada hasta que Jade rompió el silencio.**

**Tori?**

**Que pasa amor?**

**Te amo!**

**Y yo a ti.**

**Sabes ya no aguanto mas!- dijo poniéndose de pie, Tori?**

**Que?**

**Te quieres casar conmigo? Yo no imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado y mi padre si se entera seria capaz de mover mar y tierra para que eso no suceda.**

**Si Jade acepto.**

**Que te parece mañana?**

**Cuanto mas rápido mucho mejor.**

**Entonces nos vemos mañana en la capilla a la 9am, será una boda rápida y en secreto. Yo me encargare de nuestros testigos.**

**Esta bien!**

**Fin Flashback**

Esa noche fue la última que vez que te vi con vida. Nunca llegaste a la capilla. Que paso a donde ibas cuando ocurrió ese accidente? O venias de regreso? Nunca podre saber la respuesta. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. El día en que me entere que habías muerto ese día mi vida acabo. Mi alma la enterraron junto a tu cuerpo sin vida. Sin ti no se como vivir tu eres parte de mi.

**Flashback**

**Trina déjame en paz no quiero saber nada de tu nuevas botas Fascina. Vete! **

**Mira Tori anda vamos han pasado 3 días desde lo de Jade no te puedes echar a morir por ella que se fue y te dejo abandonada.**

**Wao. Golpe bajo, eso dolió, y mucho! Sin embargo es Trina y no le preste mucha atención, de repente mi móvil sonó.**

**Hola Cat, que pasa?**

**Tori pon el canal de las noticias!**

**Porque, que paso?**

**Apareció Jade!**

**Que donde esta?**

**Solo pon el canal si.- la note muy mal por la llamada tal perece que estaba llorando.**

**No, solo dime en donde esta!-exigí**

**La llamada se corto y corrí a prender el televisor.**

**Noticias de última hora, un avión ha caído en california, hasta los momentos no hay ningún sobreviviente. Un cuerpo fue hallado no muy lejos del avión, los expertos explicaron que fue una falla eléctrica el cual hizo que se desprendiera una parte. El cuerpo salió disparado del avión, todo su cuerpo quedo destrozado, pero dieron a reconocer que la victima era una mujer cuya identificación con nombre Jadelyn West.**

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese día e muerto contigo Jade. Mi vida ya no es la misma… te vendré a visitar seguido, y espérame que muy pronto nos encontraremos. Te amo Jade.!

Yo también te amo Tori!- eso que escuche fue como un susurro. Pero cuando me volteo la vi ahí parada enfrente de mi. Ahora si que me volví loca!- digo

Si tú lo dices.

Pero si tuu estas mu-muerta

Si eso dicen todos.

Y para que viniste? Jade estoy muerta en vida por ti, te fuiste y no volviste luego me entero de que has muerto.

Vine a verte! Te amo y te extraño demasiado.

Jade me dejaste plantada en nuestra boda!

Pero no fue mi intención amor.

Mi padre se entero de que nos casaríamos y me obligo a tomar un avión. Pasaron esos tres días y me escape, tome un avión de regreso y paso ese maldito accidente.

Eso quiere decir que nunca me abandonaste? O vaya estoy hablando con un fantasma! Tu estas en mi cabeza eres producto de mi imaginación!

Vi como sonrió. Esta bien! Si eso quieres hacer creer. Pero vine por que te vi, estas sufriendo mucho. Y a decirte que estas en un error, yo no soy esa chica que esta allí.

De que hablas?

Esa chica era la aeromoza.

Y por que tenía tu identificación?

Por que minutos antes del accidente me la pidió para ver si era mayor de edad, ya que estaba viajando sin permiso.

Eso quiere decir que tu estas viva, pero te me apareces como fantasma! Vaya si que estoy loca.

Algo loco lo se! Pero vine a guiarte por que quiero que me encuentres.. Bueno quiero que encuentres mi cuerpo.

Pero si estas aquí como fantasma es por que has muerto.

No Tori estoy en coma. Y tengo muchas heridas, si estoy muriendo! Por eso puedo aparecerme como fantasma. Pero vamos no perdamos el tiempo sino moriré estoy muy lejos de mi cuerpo.

Es loco todo esto pero algo dentro de mi sabia que esto era cierto o eso quería creer. Hasta que llegamos a un pequeño hospital retirado de california.

Jade antes de entrar, como fue que quedaste viva en ese accidente de tal caso?

Salí disparada con la aeromoza como todos dicen, pero a ella le cayo una pieza que le deformo su cuerpo, y a mi se me incrusto un metal en el estomago. Y recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

Después de eso ella desapareció por una puerta, pregunte en recepción y le pase una fotografía de ella, me llevaron hasta la habitación y estaba ella con una venda en la cabeza y un tubo en su boca.

Jade!- todo dentro de mi cobro vida al verla.

Me quede ese día ahí con ella el fantasma no volvió a parecer. A los dos días Jade despertó.

Jade?

To-tor-tori! Per-perdon po-por de-dejarte.

Shh! No hables ya lo se todo.

Dos semanas pasaron y ya Jade estaba mejor. La darían de alta después de 5 meses en coma, me la llevaría a mi casa y la cuidaría con mi vida. Ella es mi todo para yo poder vivir. Su herida en el estomago se estaba curando lentamente. Y no supimos mas nada de su papa.

Tori?

Si

Como es que me pudiste encontrar si creías que estaba muerta? Le había contado toda la historia pero no esa parte de ella fantasma.

Yo estaba en el cementerio llevándote flores, me puse sentimental y apareciste tú.

Yo? Pero como?

Como un fantasma, tú me guiaste hasta donde estabas.

Pero como es eso posible?

No lo se, tu eres una parte de mi vida, y nuestro lazo de amor es tan inmenso que mi corazón quería escucharte, y fue allí cuando apareciste. Eres el amor más grande de mi vida que nunca desechare, te amo Jade!

También te amo Tori!

Jade? Ahora seré yo la que te lo proponga pero esta vez no esperaremos hasta mañana.

En eso entraron unos abogados con papa, mama, Trina, Cat, André, Beck, Robbie y Rex.

Te quieres casar conmigo?

Jade me miro sorprendida… sii acepto.

30 minutos después

Señora West.- Jade me dice

Señora Vega.- le digo

Ahora nadie nos podrá separar. Te amo West.

Te amo Vega. Y sellan ese amor con un suave beso, que se convierte mas pasional y terminan envueltas en las sabanas de su recamara gritando sus nombres y gimiendo de placer hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**espero sus apreciados review y nos leeremos en sus historias si son buenisimasss dejare mis review como en el cumpleaños de Shelby West-Vega amo esa historia de Lasstime**

**nos veremos en el proximo y final de mi doloroso secreto byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicos como están se preguntaran que es esto bueno es solo que quería comentarles se que les dije que me retiraría de fanfiction pero se me a prendido el fósforo en el one-shot de part of me y me gustaría sacarle su historia antes de que se hicieran novias y luego el accidente. que opinan si quieren historia o no les gustaría haganmelo saber en un review.**

**se les quiere bye!**


End file.
